Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus of which the curvature may be changed if necessary by a user and of which the changed condition may be maintained, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As display technologies develop to cathode ray tubes, displays, liquid displays, and organic light-emitting displays and so forth, the performance, size, and function of displays are diversifying. Especially, due to the recent market demand for flexible displays that may be bent or curved, proactive research and development is underway on such technologies.
One of the conventional technologies for realizing a bendable display is a technology of manufacturing a flexible display by disposing a liquid crystal cell between two pre-molded curved type substrates. However, such a technology not only costs a lot to maintain a constant cell gap between two pre-molded substrates, but it also has a very low yield rate, and such a technology is difficult to implement in reality. Furthermore, another disadvantage is that in order to provide different curvatures of the display apparatus, a separate molding tool must be manufactured for each product, increasing the manufacturing cost. Another method presented for manufacturing a display panel was to apply a tensile force to a film and then to bond the film to the display panel in order to eliminate the tensile force. However, in this method, it is difficult to adjust the curvature after eliminating the tensile force, which makes it very difficult to manufacture a display panel having a desirable curvature.
In order to resolve these disadvantages, a method was presented to manufacture a flexible display panel, and then to apply a physical force to the display panel to bend the display panel. Another method is to bond a display panel to a curving driving film that may be curved by a current flow, and then to apply power to the curving driving film to curve the display panel. However, although such a technology may curve the display panel to have a desired curvature, it has a disadvantage that it has to consume power continuously to maintain that curvature.